The 007 effect
by RedHotCumberbitch
Summary: In this one we see how the world's best spy and the world's only Consulting Detective react to each other. Sherlolly in places for good measure. ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there guys so this is my first story in a long long time so I thought that seen as 'Spectre' is coming out soon I thought I would do a story featuring our favourite spy and detective together. #BONDLOCK_

 _I own none of the characters._

 _..._

Chapter One

"Ha, says the Sociopath."

"Well at least I'm not a womanizing, reckless, alcohol dependent spy who is well known for his overly developed trigger finger."

"You make that sound like a bad thing?"

"It is a bad thing."

"Women loving you and being a good shot is a bad thing? Let's face it you wouldn't know a thing about it. You have a very pretty woman throwing herself at you and you ignored her. Or was it that you don't know what to do with her? Then there is Irene Adler. What a woman…Or maybe it's women that are the problem?"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKES…" Holmes exclaimed loudly. "I AM NOT GAY!"

"I didn't say you were. But now you come to mention it. How is John?"

"He's on honeymoon with his wife."

"What about the others? How's Molly? Still with Tom?"

"No."

"Great."

"What do you mean great?" Asked Holmes looking confused.

"Well if she's single and you have no intension of making a move on her I think I might pop over for coffee. Who knows she might want me to stay for dinner." Bond winked at him. He knew full-well what 'dinner' meant, he too had had the pleasure of meeting Irene Adler.

"Over my dead body." Sherlock looked down on the agent in front of him. He was getting sick of Bond now. They had been at each another's throats for a good twenty minutes and he could see Athena smirking, truly enjoying the sceptical of the two of them like this. Holmes liked Athena, but didn't understand what she saw in his royalist of a brother.

"Touchy."

"I mean it Bond you go near her and I'll make sure you'll be specking like one of the Bee Gee's for a month."

"Okay boys that's enough." Anthea spoke up. The two of them looked at the petite dark haired woman in the well-fitting black skirt and white blouse. "Your brother wants to see you Sherlock." She said putting her phone on the desk next her.

Holmes as if heading for the door left Bond and walked up to Anthea. "You're quite right our verbal sparring has gone on long enough." Sherlock picked up her phone. "So as a gentleman I'll stop as you wish, and as a gentleman I will not leave you in a room with such a man such as him." He turned to look at the 007 agent for a moment before facing her again. Holmes rang the most recent caller number and waited. 'Brother dear if you want to see me come and see me or would you like me to leave your goldfish alone with him.'

'Yes Mycroft she did.' Sherlock looked at the woman next to him clearly she had cotton on to what he and his brother where talking about and was blushing immensely.

'Why can't I? It's a free country ish.'

'Oh you mean it do you? Oh okay then I'll tell if I notice.'

'I'll see you soon then. Say hello to M for me.' Sherlock hung up and handed the mobile back with a smile.

'You're a prick.'

'Yes but you love it.'

'I don't love you.'

'No you love my brother no point hiding it. Why I have no idea.' he said as he walk round to sit at the desk. Propping his legs up on its top and began texting. Not ten minutes later in walked both Mycroft and M coursing the PA to blush again.

'Ma'am'

'Bond there you are. This is Mycroft Holmes.'

'Another one? Please tell me you're not like your brother Sir.' Said 007.

'Don't do that. Don't give him a title it will only go to his head and he's bad enough as it is.' Sherlock muttered.

'Hello Sherlock.' Said M sweetly.

'Hello M. How are you on this miserable Monday morning?' Sherlock looked over to her with a smile.

'Terrible dear. Shouldn't you be looking for McWilliams?'

'Done that. He's in a police cell and has been for the past four hours and before you ask his DNA is been tested as we speak.'

'Sherlock.' Mycroft growled. 'Why didn't you say anything?'

'Well there is no point in publicising something without evidence to back it up, it would only be wasting time.'

 ** _DNA matches that at the scene. – Molly_**

 ** _Please tell me that's all. I really don't want to get involved with this, anything to do with Mycroft means trouble for me. – Molly_**

Sherlock smirked at Molly's last text and gave the information to Mycroft. 'A copy of the results will be emailed over to you. I'm sure you have Lestrade's number. Good day M, Anthea. Oh and Bond remember what I said won't you?' With that he was out of that god forsaken office.

'Sherlock.' Shouted M 'You forgot something.' M pointed to her cheek with a smirk.

The detective couldn't help laugh at her. 'Where are my manners? Forgive me.' He smirked kissing her. 'Make sure to tease my brother. Just say goldfish every now and then if he gets out of hand.' Sherlock whispered before leaving.

...

:)


	2. Chapter 2

I own none of these characters.

...

Chapter Two

 ** _Mycroft is very grateful for your help. – Anthea_**

 ** _Of course he is. #sarcasmalert. – Molly_**

 ** _Now now don't be like that Molls he's not that bad. – Anthea_**

 ** _You would say that. – Molly_**

 ** _Don't. Please. Sherlock has already told me that everyone has guessed. – Anthea_**

 ** _Ah, right. What about John? – Molly_**

 ** _Don't be stupid Molls. ;) – Anthea_**

 ** _Hahaha fancy going for coffee? – Molly_**

 ** _I'm free for the rest of the day. Have some gossip for you. – Anthea_**

 ** _Tell – Molly_**

 ** _Over coffee. – Anthea_**

 ** _Fine I'll be in Rook's in ten. Is that okay? – Molly_**

 ** _Sure see you soon. – Anthea_**

…..

Anthea had been sat there for at least an hour before Molly turned up. Her excuse was the same as always only now it made sense. Sherlock had kept her behind again. This time asking for different body parts, fingers in particular, if it had been her she would have told him where to stick 'em but Molly was too kind.

'I am sorry Anthea.'

'I know I know. You can buy your coffee the one I ordered you went cold.' She said smiling.

'Uhmm fine. So what's this gossip then?'

'I'm not sure how much I should say. But I can't keep it to myself and seen as it involves the two most annoying, arrogant, domineering arsewholes you could ever meet I thought you might want to know.' Anthea said smirking at the way Molly blushed.

'Bond and Sherlock?'

'Yes.'

'What's the gossip then?' Molly asked a little too quickly making her sound like a giddy school girl.

'Get your coffee and then I'll say.' Anthea couldn't wait to tell Molly about the fight and how protective Holmes had seemed over her. Though there was some doubt in her mind. She knew Molly still held a candle for Sherlock and had done all the way through her relationship with Tom. Would this make her worse? She supposed that it was too late now, the way Molly had blushed at the mention of his name was telling enough. Molly wouldn't let this go. She and Molly had become close friends seen the fall with their connecting interests i.e. the Holmes brothers.

'So…' Molly said as she sat down at the table again with a steaming hot coffee in hand. 'Spill the beans. What did they argue about this time? The kind of suits each other wear? The way Sherlock holds his gun? How Bond is a womaniser?' She asked sipping her drink.

'All of them really but with one extra.' Anthea looked into her half empty coffee cup that she held with both hands.

'Oh what's that?'

'You.'

Molly froze and looked at Anthea, her cheeks going bright red. 'What do you mean me?'

'Sherlock threatened Bond and I quote, "Bond you go near her and I'll make sure you'll be specking like one of the Bee Gee's for a month."'

Molly began to laugh. 'You are joking right? Sherlock said that? God he really is becoming a drama queen.'

'Sorry what?'

'Oh come on when have you ever seen Sherlock act like that over me. Hmmm?'

'Well never actually.'

'Exactly. The Holmes boys are very protective over their things as Sherlock told me about an hour ago.' Molly winked and waited for the realisation to hit her friend. She and Sherlock had been "seeing" each other for quite some time now. Anthea was about to become the only over person to know this. It had been her who wanted to keep it secret for a while whereas Sherlock didn't care who knew or who didn't.

'Wait you mean?'

'Yes.'

'You and…'

'Yes.'

'Oh my god that's…that's great.' Anthea couldn't believe it. Personally she agreed with Bond he seemed a little too perfect to be straight, but she was glad to be wrong for Molly's sake. 'So how long?'

'Couple of weeks now.' Molly smiled. She seemed genuinely happy which Anthea was pleased about. Molly had had it rough the past year since the whole break up with Tom and her mother dying. In a way Sherlock was the only constant in her friend's life so maybe they were really good for each other. Only time would tell. 'I know what you're going to ask. I can see it in your eyes hun and I will tell if you tell me about your status with Mycroft.'

"Oh Molly come on you know I can't do that. He wanted to tell his mother before anyone else I mean you've met the woman?"

'So you two are then.' Molly laughed. 'That's all I wanted to know. Don't worry I won't tell Sherlock he has why too much stuff on his brother as it is.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

'Good, right spill I have to know. Come on out of 10?'

'Relationship or sex?' Molly giggled. 'I'd say 8 for relationship. Well you were expecting that anyway and for…' the rest of Molly speech was cut short by her phone beeping.

 ** _Don't even think about it miss Hooper. – SH_**

"Who is it?" Asked Anthea when she saw Molly frown.

'Sorry one minute hun.' Molly pressed call and looked around the sizeable café. 'Where are you and why are you spying on me?'

Anthea smirked.

'I can see you from the lab window was going to ask you to bring me a coffee on the way back but then I saw Anthea and you giggling like a couple of naughty school children so thought I might warn you that you will be servilely punished is you say what I think you were going to say.'

'Oh really? I might tell her then. Oh and get your own coffee I have ten minutes left and intend on using them. Bye.'

Molly hung up and looked at her friend across the table. 'As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted I would give him a 9 for sex.'

'Really a 9.'

'Well 9.5 I won't say 10 because any woman who says that is a complete lair.'

'Oh whys that?'

'Well if you say he's a 10 he won't do anything else instead of just sex. If you get what I mean.'

'Oh thank god I'm not the only one.' She said laughing.

...

:)


	3. Chapter 3

I own none of these characters.

...

Chapter Three

 ** _On my way back do you still want coffee? – Molly_**

 ** _Hmm not sure. Finished case though. Fancy dinner? – SH_**

 ** _Sherlock you know I'm working the night shift. – Molly_**

 ** _Exactly no-one around to bother us. – SH_**

…

When Molly arrived back at work Holmes was walking out of her office. 'Whatever you've taken but it back or dinner is defiantly off.' Molly said point at her office door.

'I haven't taken a thing Molly. Honest.'

Molly walked over to him and looked him dead in the eye which was hard for a woman off her height. 'Sherlock don't make me frisk you.'

'Maybe I want you to.' He smirked.

'What did you take?'

'Nothing. Take a look in your office. I promise I won't do a runner.'

'Hmmm. In the office.' She said gesturing for him to go in.

'Where have I heard that before?'

They both went in only to find that nothing had been taken apart from her. Sherlock had locked the door behind him.

'Mine.' He said wrapping his arms around her from behind and began to kiss her neck. 'So how was Anthea's version of the story then? That was why you were meeting wasn't it.' Sherlock continued to kiss her throat. He pulled her hair out of its ponytail and brushed it to a side letting it drape over her shoulder and began nibbling at her ear.

'It was…interesting.' She gasped out as she felt his left hand begin to slowly move down towards the rim of her trousers.

'Oh?'

'Hmmm. Surprised you know who…' Molly gasped again as she felt his fingers dance over the fabric of her already wet nickers. 'Who the Bee Gees are.' She moaned out laying her head on his shoulder her left hand lifting away and reaching into his dark silky hair.

'I don't. I heard you shouting it down the phone to Tom once thought it might work on Bond. Seemed to which is nice don't you think?' Sherlock removed his hand and spun her around. He had had enough of teasing her. This case with McWilliams had taken him away from her for too long in his opinion and he needed her now. He lifted her up onto her desk pushing off papers and files to make room. He took Molly's face in his hands and ravaged her lips until the need to breath became too great. God he loved her lips, he had been so wrong about them been too small they were perfect just like her breasts they fit just right into his hands as they now where. His left hand palming her breast while his right reaching under her blouse and attempting to unhook it all the while his lips on hers.

'Sherlock I have…I have to get back to…work.' she stuttered out between moans of pleasure as his wondering hands removed her bra and blouse leaving her half naked sitting on the edge of her desk.

"But Molly you haven't had your dinner yet?" Holmes stated running his hands up and down her thighs rubbing circles with his thumbs as he neared her hips. That was the last straw for her. Molly grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and began to push it off him and before it had even hit the floor she had begun to pull his tight fitting shirt from his trousers and unbutton it. It turned out she had missed this just as much as he had if not more.

Holmes wasn't idle ether he immediately began to undo his girlfriend's work trousers he hated them, they were too baggy on her. He had told her a few times to get new ones but her answer was the same, if she got new ones it wouldn't just be him checking out her arse. At last, Sherlock laid Molly down on the desk her legs hanging over slightly as he stood between them he looked her over. How had he missed this, her? Seven years he'd known her and it took him all this time to realise just how much she meant to him.

He kissed her thigh. 'Condom?'

'Top draw.' She said pointing to the other end of the desk.

'Not in your bag?'

'I know what you're like.' They both laughed though their laughs soon turned moans and whispers of each other's names. The pace he set was slow and shallow letting her adjust but soon began faster and deeper. It wasn't long before Molly was digging her nails into Sherlock's forearms and begging.

'Sherlock?' Can a voice from in the lab. The two stilled she wanted to cry in frustration she was so close she needed more. 'Molls?' the door handle rattled and both took a deep breath hoping Sherlock had lock the door. He was beginning to doubt it. 'Molls you in there?' It was John. Sherlock looked at her and mouthed that he was going to kill him if he didn't go away. 'Sorry Mycroft doesn't look like she's here.' Was his brother here? 'No, I'm not sure I'll try Baker Street.' Why was Mycroft looking for them?

John left and Sherlock pulled out the moment was gone. He pulled her up and kissed her sweetly. 'Why is your brother looking for us?'

'No idea. Come on you have work and I have a brother to kill when I find out why.'

'How are you able to do that?' Molly asked with a frown.

'Do what?'

'Just leave.'

'Because if I didn't we'd be here until the morning and knowing Mycroft and John they would have the whole of New Scotland Yard looking for us.' Molly supposed that that was his way of saying he didn't want to.

...

:)


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys sorry it took so long but here's chapter 4 remember I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter four

'This better be fucking good Mycroft.' Growled Sherlock as he slammed the door to his brother's office shut. Sherlock looked towards M for any sign of what was happening but as usual she was unreadable.

'I've clearly pulled you away from something haven't I?'

'Someone more like.' Bond pointed out with a smirk. Mycroft looked at his brother.

'Sherlock this is no time for sentimental relations.'

'God Anthea how do you put up with this prick? He's such a hypocrite.'

'Alright boys calm down. Bond shut up and wipe that smirk of your face. Sherlock I don't care who you're shagging. If it's the Hooper girl you're a very lucky boy just don't hurt her; and Mycroft just get on with it no more bickering.' Stated M as she looked at each one in turn.

'Yes sorry.' Mumbled the elder Holmes. 'Take a look Sherlock. I'd say this is worth your attention don't you?' He asked handing the thick brown file over. 'She has been spotted across multiple parts of Western Europe and doesn't seem to care in-fact on more than one occasion she has used both of our names to get reservations in restaurants in both Paris and Italy.' Though Mycroft didn't mention a name Sherlock had a pretty good idea how he was talking about from his brother's strained expression.

'Misbehaving as always.' Sighed Sherlock. 'Why is this interesting?'

'Ms Adler is known to every organisation out there and all of them want her for something, including us Sherlock. Whatever she is up to has got the Americans rattled and at this present moment our cousins refuse to tell us anything. If Moriarty is in fact back she clearly knows what's going on. I want her Sherlock.'

Sherlock smirked. 'So Irene…Ms Adler is playing games again?'

'It would seem so yes.' Said Mycroft.

'Have you checked her twitter account yet? She clearly doesn't care who knows she's back, in-fact she's practically advertising herself. Simply waiting for the highest bidder.' Just then, as if she was waiting for them to finish a female sigh filled the silent room.

 ** _Let's have dinner. – IA_**

'Sherlock?' asked M.

'She wants dinner.' He said with a smirk.

'How the hell did she get your number again and why do you have that ridiculous text tone.'

 ** _Okay seen as you're being so very interesting. – SH_**

'Never deleted it and never change it its too much hassle.' Sherlock returns his phone to his pocket. 'I'll help M, but I call the shots you do the paper work. Oh and if you want 007 over there to be involved remember I won't be held accountable for what happens to him. I'm not his babysitter.'

'Done.' Nodded M without a second thought. 'I want her Sherlock. No fuse and I don't want those bastards finding out we have her, understand?'

'Crystal.'

With that Sherlock left feeling slightly happier than before even-though this meant more time away from Molly.

….

'Molly?'

'In here Dave.' Molly shouted from the back of the freezer room.

'There's someone here to see you. She says it's important.'

'Oh?' She frowned heading back out towards her co-worker. 'Did she give a name?'

'Yeah, but she was lying.'

'How do you know that?' she asked locking the freezer door.

'Well she said her name was Kate Middleton.'

Molly stopped and looked at Dave. 'You what?'

'I know.'

When Molly reached the front desk she saw Anthea and the back of another woman in a pair of very expensive shoes and a bright red dress suit. Her hair was jet black and pinned up in an elaborate style but that was all Molly saw of her as before she reached them fully the woman had started to walk off.

'Hey wait!' shouted Dave but the woman in red never turned round.

'Leave it.' Stated Anthea in a very official tone, one that Molly had not heard in a long time.

'But she wanted to see Dr Hooper.'

'I said leave it.' Anthea looked exhausted and sounded painfully stressed.

'It's okay Dave I'm sure she'll come back if she really wants to see me. I'm taking my lunch now okay?'

'Uhmm yeah okay.'

As soon as Dave left Anthea spoke. 'Molly we need to talk.'

'Clearly. Are you okay, you look terrible?'

'I'm fine. I'm so happy I got here in time. Is there some where we can speak?'

'Yes. This way.' Molly took Anthea back to her office. 'What's wrong?'

'Has Sherlock text you at all?'

'No why should he have done?'

'If he were any kind of boyfriend he would have done.' Sighed Molly's friend. 'You understand that what I'm about to tell you is not to go out of this room?

'Anthea you're scaring me. What's happening?'

'Irene Adler is back. Now I don't know how much you know about their past but she has information on Moriarty meaning Sherlock will be going after her.'

'She is a honey trap but he is going to go along with it anyway because M said so?' Molly frowned. 'So why was she here today, that was her right?'

'Whatever happened between the two of them she clearly hasn't moved on unlike Sherlock.' She knew things were going to be hard for Molly. Irene seemed to be rather petty to her so there was no doubting that she would do anything to rocky the boat.

...

please do review, thank you. xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry its been a long time since I put a new chapter up but its here now so I hope you enjoy it xx**

Chapter five

 _ **Well what did she say?**_

 _ **Mycroft's goldfish got there first. – IA**_

 _ **What did you say to her?**_

 _ **Nothing just stood there has she threatened to…well never mind that. – IA**_

 _ **What do you want me to do now? – IA**_

 _ **She will have told Molly about what is going on. Come back we'll just have to start with the other brother instead.**_

 _ **Fine by me. – IA**_

 _ **Do you think I care what you think?**_

'Yes I do.' Said Irene to herself with a smirk as she haled a taxi from outside of St Bart's hospital.

…..

Sherlock stood looking out over Baker Street unseeing as he thought of the many reasons as to way Irene may be working with Moriarty instead of been buried in a bin liner in some dich somewhere. Just what exactly was she up to?

'Thinking about me?' came a distant voice making Sherlock blink out of his thoughts. He turned to see his lovely girlfriend stood at the kitchen door slipping off her coat.

'Yes. In a way.' He replied with a sigh.

'That didn't sound too good.' Smiled Molly as she plodded towards him. That smiled of her's would be his down fall. She was such a sweet, kind creature he really didn't deserve her constant affection. 'Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you going to be the grumpy detective?'

'There is nothing to worry about Molly.' He said pulling her by the wrist so she sat on his knee. 'Just my brother over reacting as usual.' Sherlock wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her so she was cradled in his arms her cheek pressed softly against his chest. 'Molly.'

She hummed in reply waiting or rather hoping that he was going to be straight with her and tell her the same as Anthea had earlier in the day. 'Yes.'

'I love you.'

Molly always worried when he told her he loved her especially when he was on a case, but for him to tell her he loved her when he was involved in this scared her to no end. 'I know you do Sherlock and I love you too.'

'Molly what would you say if I was to…' before Sherlock could finish asking whether she would trust his love for her still if he were to take on Irene and play her game, his phone went off or rather Irene's text tone sounded.

'You still have that?' she frowned.

'Yeah sorry.'

'No you're not Sherlock.' Molly got out of his hold and went to sit in John's old chair. Sherlock ignored the phone and watched her confused by her statement. 'Why didn't you tell me she was back?'

'I…'

'And if you even think of saying you didn't know till now I swear to god I'll walk. Anthea told me this morning. In-fact Irene Adler or the Woman or whatever she wants to be called came to see me at work though her little plan didn't work. Leaving me confused and Anthea the one who had to do your job of explaining everything. I thought we were over this Sherlock?'

Sherlock stood quickly and began to pace. This was far than a bit not good. 'Molly, I was planning on telling you when you got home.'

'You didn't though.'

'You have no idea how hard it is for me to explain all the things that are going to happen to you without you giving up and walking out. Please give me a break here.' His phone sighs again.

'What does she want?' Molly almost growled.

Sherlock looked at his phone 'It's a picture of my brother's office.'

'What's that meant to mean.'

'Don't know.'

'Well asked her.' Molly rolled her eyes at him.

'You've changed your tune.'

'Shut up and start solving there's no point in me fighting this. Do what you have to.' Sherlock smiled at her. She was as changeable as the wind was his Molly Hooper. He quickly typed back a message.

 _ **And what is that meant to mean. – SH**_

 _ **Sentiment is a defect Sherlock. Remind your brother of that. – IA**_

Irene's reply was almost instant but left Sherlock and Molly none the wiser however before he could reply to her ridiculous message he got a call from a blocked number.

'M? What do you want?'

'What? No why would she be?'

'With Molly at Baker Street.'

'About 20 minutes by train or 45 by taxi on a good day why?' Sherlock looked towards Molly he could now tell where this was all leading.

'Is Mycroft there?'

'Could you put him on?'

'Mycroft listen to me. Do not do it. I know you want to but you need to calm down.'

'No you're not calm don't be an idiot. Look I'm on my way with Molly. Put M back on.' Sherlock walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him leaving Molly for the first time in a long time not knowing what to do with herself.

….

The room was dark and there was the smell of damp in the air. Her heart was beating at a pace that she thought would kill her. Behind her a door opened with a heavy clunk and three pairs of footsteps walk close. One pair stopped near the door. Another pair, heels, stopped at her right-hand-side. The final pair kept walking. Then there was the sound of something scraping across the floor. Anthea shuddered as she felt a cold clammy hand on knee. The hand moved higher up her thigh and stopped at the hem of her skirt that had been rucked up slightly when she was forced blindly down on the metal chair. She could feel the pad of whoever's thumb it was running over her split bottom lip. Anthea bit down defiance only to be greeted with a slap.

'So that's what Mycroft likes?' Hummed Irene from next to her.

Whoever had slapped her had caught the blindfold and now she could see glimpses of the room and the man with his hand on her thigh. 'Oh God.' she whispered under her breath as the blindfold was removed.

'Not exactly sweetie.' His voice was humourless and yet he smirk. 'You've been a very naughty goldfish interfering, but I suppose you can be of some use.'

'Go to hell!'

Moriarty tilted his head. 'Now now that's not very nice of you is it?' his gazed moved to Irene and her head was been yanked back hard by her hair. 'You see darling Irene here well her life if in my hands as is yours. Now she will do anything I say no matter what. Isn't that right?'

'Yes, sir.'

'A dominatrix submitting oh how the mighty have fallen.' Anthea laughs out through her pain.

'How much is he missing you, I wonder?'

'Oh I think he'd send an army out for her.' States Irene looking into her eyes. Anthea flicked her gaze over her face. She knew Irene was a bitch but this was out of character you didn't have to be Sherlock to see the woman was scared. There had to be some reason for her being with him. She had everything she needed to hide from him after all Sherlock had been helping her right? What did he have on her?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so this is a short chapter. There are hints of violence/abuse. As ever please do review. I do not own any of the characters.**

Chapter six:

Sherlock came out of his room stuffing something door the back of his trousers making sure it was well hidden under his suit jacket. 'Molly I need you to come with me to M's.'

'Why?'

'Just get your coat Molls.'

….

As soon as Sherlock and Molly arrived at M's office half made plans where set in motion. Mycroft did not say a word throughout the interiority of the two hours in which they talked about the subject. He just stood in front of one of the large glass window of M's office watching over London. Molly watches him quietly. Sherlock and Bond where discussing the best way to start searching and of cause they were arguing. This wasn't helping.

Molly stood and walk towards the elder Holmes. Placing her small had on his shoulder (or at least as high as she could reach.) She felt him jump slightly under her finger tips. He looked down at her with a look that seemed to be the closest thing to a smile that he could manage. 'They will find her.' she said and watched as he turned to face London again.

'But in what con…'

'Don't do that to yourself Mycroft.'

Sherlock's phone went off silencing the room Molly looked at Mycroft his eyes were tightly shut his breathing heavy as if he were expecting the worst which of cause was only natural. After all his girlfriend had just been kidnapped by a psychopath with a passionate hatred for the Holmes family.

'What does it say?' Asked M.

'Another picture.' Sherlock's eyes flicked to his brother for a second.

'Of?'

Sherlock gave no reply only showed the screen of the phone to the other two in front of him. It was Anthea. Her head was been forced up to look at the camera by Moriarty his lips on her cheek. She looked terrible, bruises around her neck and wrists. A split lip, cut cheek and a black eye. Her once white shirt was ripped open passed her bra and stained with blood.

'Son of a bitch.' Stated M 'Come and play he says. How the hell are we meant to know where they are?'

'Battersea PowerStation.' Sherlock muttered. 'I recognise the floor. Irene was hiding there when I found her after she faked her death.'

Bond looked over at Molly. 'Why did you bring Dr Hooper?'

'Many reasons. The main three being she's safer here. Two she's the only woman apart from Anthea herself who can keep my brother in check. And three she's a Doctor, the only one Anthea will surely want to be around.'

'Not going to call John in?'

'Not if I can help it no.' He said pocketing his phone. 'Now we know where they are I suggest that we get a move on?'

M reach into the desk draw and pulled out a set of car keys. Sherlock snatched them from her hand. Both M and bond looked at him.

'What? I'm not letting you reck a Jag.' He smirked 'Oh and Molly remember what I said on the way here.' Molly nodded with a half-smile as she watched them leave.

…..

Moriarty moved away from the battered woman with a smile. 'Well that should get that cold hearted bastard's attention.'

Irene hummed in agreement.

'What's wrong cousin? Starting to regret your actions?' he asked with a laugh that sent chills down her spine, and yes she was regretting everything. There was scaring someone into doing something and then there was what he had had his man do to the woman in front of her.

'Cousin?' Anthea coughed out, her throat dry and hoarse from screaming.

...

next chapter up soon. xx


	7. Chapter 7

_**HEY! So Christmas is over and we are all looking forward to the new ep of Sherlock, but in the mean time here is the next instalment of the 007 effect. I am SOOOO sorry that it has taken so long to bring out but that's Christmas for you. I hope you enjoy it the ending will be soon to follow. and remember I do not own any of the characters.**_

Chapter seven:

'Oh yes my dear. Irene is my cousin, distant but still family I suppose.' He said giving her a serpent like smile. 'Now however I don't really have any use for you anymore. What do you think I should do Anthea? You can't choose your family…though you can choose which ones live.'

Moriarty turned to Irene who had stepped back a little when she realised he wasn't actually talking to Anthea anymore. 'You've been a good girl Irene.' he said grabbing her wrist gripping it tightly. He placed his fingers against her pulse point. 'But your scared and scared people make mistakes. I don't have time for people like that. However Simon…well he has time on his hands and he was rather disappointed that I didn't let him rape the Goldfish. You though I couldn't give two shits about you.'

'No please!' Moriarty dropped his hand but it was soon replaced by another rougher one.

'Enjoy.' He said cheerfully ignoring her screams for help. 'Music?' Moriarty asked placing his phone on the table and pressing play.

She recognised the tune it was one that Sherlock had been playing when she first met him. It had annoyed Mycroft because it was one of his favourites. For the first time during all of this she felt tears begin to rise. The sound of such brutality from next door and the sound of beautiful music together was too much for her.

…..

'Why are you driving?' Asked bond as they headed through the busy streets of London.

'I get car sick in the passenger seat.'

'No you don't.'

'The words "new" and "return in one piece" did make me think it would be best for me to drive I admit.' Smirked Sherlock as he drove down the wrong way on a one way street.

'You have a thing for Jaguars don't you.'

Holmes pursed his lips and mumbled a 'Maybe.' Though Bond was right he really did have a thing for Jag's and this one was a beauty of a beast.

…..

Anthea sat half over in her chair shaking from the pain of the ropes holding her in place. She could still her Irene screaming for help. The man no the thing in front of her did nothing it was almost as if he were enjoying it. She wanted it to end she should be home now she thought glancing at Moriarty's phone it was 6:53pm Mycroft would usually finish work at 7:30pm. Though tonight they had meant to be going out for dinner. Nowhere fancy, that was the rule. It had been his idea. He could be so romantic when he wanted something. This made her smile. He was an ass and a grump and well a Holmes but she loved him.

'Ah good I was hoping you'd know this song. One of his favourites I believe.'

'Piss off.'

Moriarty barked out a short laugh before leaning once more so his face was in her's. He rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in the palm of his hand. 'You really shouldn't swear it's very unladylike.'

'Fuck off.'

'You're going to wish you had been more talkative when Simon is finished. You see where going to play another little game later called clothes swop. I was going to let you dress yourself only now I think I might do it for you. What will Mycroft think hmmm? Knowing my hands have been all over your lovely body? He'll want to know everything my dear or are you going to lie to him tell him it was the only kind thing I did, letting you change them yourself. I won't lie to him.'

The had ended during his little speech and as he watched at her reaction from behind him the door that had mercifully hidden whatever brutality The Woman had been put through was opened. There stood Irene swaying slightly. She was being all but held up by the thug in the shadows. Her hair was knotted and tussled. Her make-up was smudged all over her face her clothes were torn so you could see her chest. She hadn't gone down without a fight.

'Right time to play Anthea.' Smirked her captor. 'And to make things more interesting the more you fight the more she will be beaten.'

…..

It wasn't too long before Bond and Sherlock reached the power station. 'You ready?' asked 007 loading his gun and checking the safety.

Sherlock was doing the same but stopped to look over the roof of sports car at the agent and with a smirk asked. 'Are you?'

'Naturally.'

'In that case you take the left and I'll take the right. Reception is good in here so text if you find them.'

'Right and Sherlock.'

'What?' He asked frowning. The more time they spent talking here the more likely they were to be found and then they'd be in a whole heap of shit too.

'Don't go being a twat now.'

…

She felt filthy and violated and disgusted that she hadn't fought against him. Why did she care what would happen to Irene she was a terrible woman, but she did care and she had let him run his fingers over her breasts and let him pinch her underside of her thighs. They'll be here soon whoever Mycroft sent they would be here. Anthea sat and watched as they tied the Adler woman to the chair in her clothes. They had undone her hair and let it lie over her shoulders. Moriarty was whispering something to her before he let go of his tight grip on her chin. Her head slumped down again and both he and Simon headed her way.

'Well now this has been fun you'll give this to your dear Mr Holmes won't you? Tell him this is just the beginning.' He smiled placing an envelope near her head on the floor. 'Oh and if you happen to see Sherlock ask him if he missed me?'

...

please do review


	8. Chapter 8

**So here we are the last chapter of The 007 effect I hope you enjoy it and please review. x**

Chapter eight

It was two weeks after the shocking reintroduction to Moriarty and Anthea's head was reeling. Curled up in his chair she sits waiting for him to come home. Not long now she thinks as she looks at the clock for the fifteenth time in the last hour. She, like Molly put up with a lot with being the other half to one of the Holmes boys. However since that day she knew that this was not the life for her. Not anymore.

'Anthea? Why in god's name are you sat in the dark?'

He was late by two and half hours she thought. 'What's happened?'

'What do you mean what's happened?' He asked her with a slightly raised brow. Mycroft turned on a nearby lamp and sat down.

'You're late and didn't ring.'

Mycroft's lip twitched at the word. 'Anthea there is nothing wrong. In fact the reason I'm late is that I have arranged some leave for myself. Of cause I will no doubt have people calling up asking for help every now and then. But as of now you have me at your beckon call for the next four and a half months.'

To say she was shocked was an understatement. What was she meant to do now? Mycroft never takes off time. Never.

'I know you'll most likely hate me for suggesting this but for the last few weeks you have been thinking of leaving MI5. Am I right?'

'Yes.' She said with a sigh.

'It only takes one phone call.' He stood walked towards her and knelt down in front of her. 'I want to keep you safe 'thea.' He holds her hand. 'I need you.' He lets go and watches her face as she looks down at the ring that has appeared. 'I don't want to lose you so if you leaving the service makes you feel safer then I'll make the call.'

'God you're a smooth one Mr Holmes.'

….

'Oh Sherlock.' Shouted out Molly from her office. 'I'm going to be late tonight.'

Sherlock shoot at the lab door listening with a furrowed brow. 'Not again, she's a big girl Molly. She can look after herself.'

'I know that.' She smirked. That night after work instead of head to Baker Street Molly headed for her new friends home.

'Sherlock says hello.' She stated as she hung up her coat telling Kate to stay seated.

'No he doesn't.' came a laugh.

'Hmm well I'll say it for him. How are you feeling today?'

'Less sick but I'm still bored out of my mind. Kate does what she can but…'

'Kate does do everything but Miss Adler here still doesn't listen to her when it comes to med time.' Points out Irene's maid.

'Miss Adler isn't taking anything. Miss Adler hates feeling violently sick all the time. Not sexy at all.' She smirks.

Molly sips the wine she was handed by a hobbling and bruised Irene Adler. 'So I suppose you've heard Anthea has left MI5?'

'Yes. Engaged too.'

'Mycroft is a lucky bo…' Molly stopped half way through her sentence after hear a thud from upstairs. She immediately stood and headed for the stairs. There was a silence and then Molly walk calmly back into the living room and stood in front of the Domanatrix. 'You have some explaining to do Missy.'

'I don't know what you mean.'

'I mean why is James bond walking out of your bathroom with only a towel and it wasn't around his waist.'

'Well he did save my life.'

'God you're unbelievable.'

'Oh shut up and enjoy your drink.'

….

Well I hope you enjoyed my little Bondlock story xx


End file.
